Pokemon Trouble
by lily22
Summary: Rather strange... The gang gets sucked into pokemon-land.


Pokemon Trouble  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon, Yugioh, or any of its characters. I only own this plot line, but many people have done a similar one… sorry. Also, I don't know too much about Pokemon, so sorry about that, and I'll probably get a lot of names wrong, sorry about that, too, and also, I'm changing the rules a bit, or actually, a lot, so sorry about that as well. Sheesh. Life is just one big sorry today.  
  
It was a nice day in Domino City. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and overall, there was a nice feeling to everything. At least, that's what most people felt. At this moment, in a certain game shop, a certain Yami found himself in 'dire peril'.  
  
"I'm going to die of boredom!!!!" Yami Yugi wailed for the eightieth time that minute. "Please!!! Give me something to do!" He almost pleaded to nobody in particular, though there were several other people with him.  
  
A tall, brown-haired teen, Tristan, spoke up. "What, you want to do work?"  
  
Yami Yugi glared back at him. "What work? There is no work. I have been this bored for about a month already. I've _done_ all of the work."  
  
A silver-haired boy, Bakura, looked confused. "All of the work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dishes?"  
  
"Washed."  
  
"Floor?"  
  
"Swept and mopped."  
  
"Shop?"  
  
"Cleaned, organized, and there are no customers."  
  
"Laundry?"  
  
"Washed, dried, and folded."  
  
"Homework?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Cooking?"  
  
Now, it was Yami Yugi's turn to look confused. "Cooking?"  
  
"Yeah. You guys have to eat, don't you? Not to mention, cooking is actually quite fun." Bakura smiled. "Want me to show you?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Ah… well…" He sweat- dropped anime style.  
  
The only girl in the room, Tea, giggled. "Yami? Cook?"  
  
Bakura frowned a bit. "I don't see what the matter is."  
  
Yugi, the shortest occupant of the room, smiled. "Well, if he _wants_ to cook…"  
  
His Yami gaped at that. "I do not!" Catching Bakura's glare, he gulped. "That is… ah…"  
  
At that moment, Yami was saved by a familiar blond bursting into the room. "Guess what, guys!" Joey exclaimed enthusiastically. Without waiting for them to guess, he continued. "There's a new tournament coming up! It's called… The Orange League!"  
  
"The Orange League?" Yugi asked curiously. "Is it for Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Oh… um… I think so." Joey said, a bit dubiously.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yami asked, not wanting to have to deal with a very angry Bakura. "Let's go!"  
  
They followed the directions on the flyer towards a place called The Orange Islands. When they traveled in the general direction, however, they couldn't find it. All they found was a strange looking portal. Being the _smart_ teens they were, decided to jump into the portal, since _obviously_ no harm could come of jumping though a portal.  
  
Upon arriving at the Orange Islands, they noticed something very, very peculiar.  
  
"What's up with all those weird critters?" Indeed, it did not seem as if there were any normal animals around here. There were yellow rats that shot out electricity, and dogs that liked to burn things to a cinder.  
  
"Joey?!" The others all rounded on him angrily. "Where have you brought us?" Looking behind them, they saw that there was no way back. "JOEY???" Joey looked more carefully at the flyer, and read out loud.  
  
"This is a Pokemon tournament. If you would like to participate, but do not live in the Pokemon dimension, please feel free to come anyways. Unfortunately, unless you win the tournament, we cannot send you home. The trophy is the only portal back. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
Tea, head swelling anime-style, began yelling at Joey furiously.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down!" Yugi said, trying to stop Tea from chewing Joey's ear off—literally. "As long as we're here, we can just participate, win, no problem, and then go back. Right? We wanted an adventure, right? You can do this, can't you, Yami?"  
  
Yugi's darkness looked thoughtful. "Hmm… I definitely could, but… we have no Pokemon."  
  
"Hmm…" Yugi mumbled, thinking. Suddenly, it was obvious that he'd just gotten an idea, partly because of his delighted look, but mostly because of the light bulb that had just gone on over his head.  
  
Before he could tell everybody his idea, however, Joey suddenly said, "The plot thickens. Oohhh… I've always wanted to say that." A very enraged Tea was about to start hurting Joey, but Bakura interrupted.  
  
"So, what's your idea, Yugi?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could just use Duel Monsters, you know? Pretend that they're Pokemon? From the flyer, it seems that they're expecting visitors not from here, so maybe they'll be so flexible as to accept Yami into the tournament?"  
  
Joey looked down at the flyer. "Pokemon are recommended for this tournament, but Medabots, Digimon, Duel Monsters, and CardCaptor Cards are also accepted."  
  
Yami Yugi suddenly smiled. "Cool! Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
Upon arriving at the arena, they noticed that the tournament hadn't begun yet. They quickly went to the sign up desk. A red-haired lady smiled cheerfully at them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy. Have you come to sign up for the competition?"  
  
"Yup." Yami Yugi replied.  
  
"All right. I just need to ask you a few questions. First of all, please state your name."  
  
"Yami Motou."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Domino City."  
  
"Oh dear. I'm afraid that there is no such city. Are you from another dimension?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." She frowned. She seemed to just notice that he had no Pokemon.  
  
"What are you battling with?"  
  
"Duel Monsters. That's okay, isn't it?"  
  
She nodded, and handed him a packet. "These are the rules and regulations. Please read them carefully, as the rules are probably different from wherever it is that you're from."  
  
They thanked her, and left.  
  
Yami stared at the rulebook dubiously. "Only six creatures? No magic cards? No trap cards? No life points? What?"  
  
"The match ends when all six of one trainer's creatures are defeated. Each creature can take a certain amount of damage before fainting." He read aloud. "Creating a team. Strategy is useful when choosing which creatures you are going to use. There are several types of creatures: ice, water, fire, plant, electricity, fighting, darkness, psychic, flying, and poison. Some creatures have multiple attributes. It would be in your best interests to make a team with a little of each type, so that when need calls for them, you have them."  
  
Yami looked down at his deck. "For darkness, I can use my Dark Magician, right?" Receiving no response, he continued. "My Curse of Dragon could be flying and fire. My-"  
  
He was interrupted by something that Joey noticed. "Hey! It says that you can use magic cards, but you have to use them before you send your monsters out!"  
  
Yami stared for a moment. "So I'll use my Curse of Dragon with the Burning Land card. Yeah. I could use my Feral Imp with the Horn of the Unicorn for electric. I have no water things. Hmm… Oh… for fighting, I could use Silver Fang, with the Full Moon. How many is that? Four. My Mystical Elf could be a plant, no? Psychic? I don't know. And… My Giant Soldier of Stone could be another fighting. Okay! I'm ready!"  
  
All too soon, the entire gang found themselves sitting behind Yami as he began to duel… err… battle.  
  
"I choose you, Noctowl!" The opponent shouted. A large, owl-like creature flew out, hooting noisily. The corny Pokemon battle music began to play in the background.  
  
"And I summon the Curse of Dragon, in attack mode!" The teens sitting behind him fell, anime-style.  
  
"There aren't any modes!" Tristan hissed.  
  
The weird owl thing was obviously alarmed at the new arrival on the field. Sharp eyes took in everything from hard, yellow, armor-like skin, to wickedly curved beak emitting a hawk-like screech.  
  
"Curse of Dragon! Burning Land attack!" Yami Yugi shouted loudly.  
  
A great jet of fire flew out of the dragon's mouth. The Noctowl was apparently, a very smart creature, and managed to get itself out in time so that only a few yellow tail-feathers got singed.  
  
The opponent, a black haired youth wearing a red and white hat, quickly called his Noctowl back. "I choose you, Totodile!" At once, a strange bluish thing appeared onto the field. From the moment of its arrival, it began to dance happily, making strange throaty noises. It didn't seem to notice the menacing form floating above him.  
  
"Totodile! Use hydro-" The youth began, but was interrupted by a red-haired girl behind him.  
  
"Wait, Ash! Totodile doesn't know hydro-pump yet!" The youth, supposedly Ash, fell, anime-style.  
  
"Right, Totodile. Use water-gun!" A huge jet of water came flying out of the creature's mouth, straight at Yami's Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Ugh! Where does all that water come from?" Yami cursed (pardon the pun). "Curse of Dragon, Burning Land attack, set the ground on fire!" Not being named Burning Land for nothing, the magic card abruptly set the ground on fire, this time alarming the Totodile. The little alligator like thing began scampering around again, desperate to get away from the fire.  
  
"Totodile! Don't panic! Put out the fire with your water-gun!" Ash practically screamed, unnerved by the strange person who was beating him so easily, or at least his hair. "Why did I get stuck with the challenger from the other dimension?" He muttered to himself, as if strangers from other dimensions often popped up out of nowhere. By now, the fire was out, and a very relieved looking Totodile sat on the ground, panting.  
  
Yami Yugi grinned. He definitely had the upper hand, and he knew it. The little creature on the field had taken that long, and that much effort to put out his fire. "Well, there's plenty more where that came from! Burning Land attack!" Needless to say, the Totodile fainted. "Yes! One down, five to go!"  
  
The next Pokemon was a strange bluish thing with red spots on its back. "Cyndiquil! Flamethrower attack!" Abruptly, the red spots erupted with flame, and a huge cone of fire erupted out of the little thing's mouth.  
  
"Woah." According to what Yami could see, that little critter packed one heck of a punch, and his Dragon was weakening. "Curse of Dragon, use Burning Land, again!" Once again, the arena erupted into flames.  
  
Ash, however, was ready for this. "Cyndiquil! Jump onto the Dragon's back!" Immediately, the Pokemon complied, though it landed on the Dragon's head. "Now, Cyndiquil! Flamethrower attack again!" The flames engulfed the Curse of Dragon, licking eagerly at its tough hide. Before Yami knew it, his Dragon was out.  
  
"Silver Fang! Go!" At once, the silver wolf appeared on the field, howling eagerly. "Attack!" The wolf charged its unaware victim, and at once, the Cyndiquil fainted.  
  
Ash groaned. "Cyndiquil!" He sighed, calling it back to its ball. "I choose you, Snorlax!" A huge mountain appeared in the arena, before it was apparent that it was not a mountain after-all, but actually, a bear. It yawned sleepily, and then got up, shaking out its furry body.  
  
"Yami… you should call Silver Fang back."  
  
"Call it back? Can I do that?" Yami Yugi questioned of his Aibou. Receiving an affirmative nod, he went back to the game. "I call back my Silver Fang, and replace it with… the Giant Soldier of Stone!" A massive statue was suddenly there. It moved slowly, pulling out twin swords from their sheaths.  
  
The Snorlax, apparently surprised at seeing something bigger than it for a change, growled grumpily. The Soldier paid that no heed, however, and attacked. The Snorlax attacked back. They pushed at each other, groaning at the effort. Pebbles fell off of the soldier, whilst fur flew off of the bear. Eventually, the strain of it all caused both of them to collapse.  
  
Yami Yugi stared in disbelief. "They _both_ fainted?" Shrugging, he looked through his remaining cards. Silver Fang, Mystical Elf, Feral Imp, and of course—the Dark Magician! "Better save that for later." He muttered to himself, and instead put down a different card. "Feral Imp!" The greenish creature appeared on the field, electricity cackling at his elongated horn.  
  
"An electric type! Here's where you come in, Pikachu!" Ash called out. Soon, the yellow, electric mouse was on the field. "Thunder-shock!"  
  
At the same time, Yami had shouted, "Lightning Attack!" And both electric attacks shot at each other, joining in midair. There, it formed a huge ball of lightning, which began to rain onto the two battling creatures. Alarmed, they both looked up, and as they did, the remaining electricity exploded.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running out onto the field. He hastily grabbed his Pokemon, and went back to his spot.  
  
This time, Ash put out his Pokemon first. "I choose you, Bayleaf!" A rather large, yellowish thing appeared onto the field, swinging a large leaf on its head.  
  
"Hmm… I summon Silver Fang! Again!" There was a collective anime-fall from the audience at the word "again", but they soon righted themselves, and the battle continued.  
  
"Bayleaf! Razor leaf attack!" Sharp leaves flew out of the large leaf on its head (???), and collided with Silver Fang, causing him to yip in agony.  
  
Yami Yugi growled, rather like a wolf himself, and promptly told his beast to attack. It did. A mad glint in its eyes, probably because it was wounded, or perhaps only because it was hungry, the large wolf launched itself at the leafy Pokemon, fangs bared, claws outstretched. The Bayleaf, however, stepped aside casually, causing Silver Fang to collide with a large rock.  
  
Silver Fang, now twice as enraged as before, attacked again. This time, when Bayleaf ducked, the very disgruntled wolf merely changed course, and whacked straight into the Bayleaf. Using vine whip, Bayleaf tied Silver Fang up, but much to Ash's disappointment, Silver Fang chewed right through the vines, and attacked again. Soon, Bayleaf had fallen.  
  
A very worn-looking Silver Fang remained, growling angrily, waiting for its next opponent. It didn't have to wait long, because suddenly, it was joined by a humongous, orange dragon. Silver Fang launched itself at the Dragon's shins, not being able to reach any higher, and bit deep into the orange flesh. Roaring in anger, the Dragon kicked out, and Silver Fang went flying, and smacked into another boulder.  
  
Yami sighed. He wanted to save his Dark Magician for the last, but would it be a wise move? "Mystical Elf!" The slender form of the Mystical elf came as something of an astonishment to the audience. They seemed to feel that it was too humanoid, and that this was demoralizing, and some yakkady shmakkady or another. They began talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and you get the idea.  
  
"For crying out loud!" Joey exclaimed, upon hearing the angry buzzes around him. "It's just a-" *author has omitted this part because she would like to keep this story PG* "-ing duel monster! It's not a person!" Joey continued on, but as that part is currently not included, you can safely assume that it was not good language. Eventually, Tea, Joey, and Tristan brought out the tranquilizers (??). After the people in the first three rows all dropped like flies (eww! Not _those_ flies, you sickos!), the others stopped talking.  
  
"Finally." Yami Yugi muttered. At this, the Mystical Elf clasped her (?) hands together and began to chant. A ball of light formed just above her (?) slender, pale hands, and floated (is floated even a word?) there, growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and (author whaps word processor) it shot out at the dragon, who roared in pain.  
  
"Charizard! Return!" Ash yelled, apparently feeling that a wiser Pokemon would better defeat this strange new creature. In a burst of red and yellow feathers, Noctowl was on the field. "Noctowl! Attack!" The strange, owl- thing dove at the Mystical Elf, pecking her (?) like there was no tomorrow. As if on reflex, the Mystical Elf smacked Noctowl right in the face, and it fell with a thump.  
  
"Noctowl! Get up!" With a glare from the owl's red eyes, which clearly said 'Really? Is _that_ what I'm supposed to be doing?' (Sarcasm, BTW), and a feeble hoot, the Noctowl was up. "Come on, Noctowl! Gust attack!" Flapping its wings furiously, the Noctowl only managed to tire itself out more, and soon, it was back on the ground.  
  
When the Mystical Elf was once again joined by Charizard, Yami decided that it was time to use his best card. "I play the Dark Magician! Attack Mode!" (Old habits are hard to break.) As the purple-clad magician appeared onto the field, the audience once again began arguing about the whole human- issue. The talking died down quickly, however, as Tristan, Joey, and Tea began thwacking their tranquilizers menacingly.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami practically roared. The teens behind him stared at him, as if expecting him to suddenly erupt with fur and turn into a lion. All that happened, however, was that Yami fell (anime-style) when the judges gave him a warning for attacking out of turn.  
  
"Charizard! Fire Spin attack!" Unfortunately for young Ash, the judges had not noticed that the Mystical Elf was still on the field. Unfortunately for Yami, the author has decided to be mean. (Evil laughter) The fire demolished the Mystical Elf. This got the judges' attention.  
  
"He had two creatures out on the field at once! Disqualification! Disqualification!" They all yelled angrily, the sound flooding out from the judges' box, their beet-red faces visible through the glass windows. Suddenly, they all shut up in mid-sentence. Three very familiar faces were suddenly visible through the window, guiltily trying to hide the tranquilizers. (The author has decided to be nice to Yami again.)  
  
"Actually," Joey announced into the microphone, "we judges have decided that the contestant should not be disqualified. Instead, we have realized that… uh… we are missing an important meeting, and that this match should be cut short. As an apology, we will award the trophy first to Yami Motou to transport back home, and then to trainer Ash Ketchum afterwards."  
  
Yami snorted. Ketchum? What kind of stupid name was that? (Sorry to all those Ash fans out there…) Soon, the group had gotten the trophy, and were transported back into the right dimension. As they walked back towards the game shop, the wind picked up and blew a flyer into Joey's face.  
  
"CardCaptor Sakura's Card Tournament!" He read aloud… 


End file.
